the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/New Students, Old Drama Chapter 16
'Chapter 16-' “I’ve looked everywhere,” Corrin sighed. “Dan’s phone just isn’t here,” Walking Bunny moved over a little to allow her to sit next to him on his bed. “Well, I just checked, and the bathroom is empty. He’s not taking a shower at all. He lied again. Why would he do that?” “Hey, all we have to do is ask him,” Taylor pointed out. “No,” He stood up and went to go stand against the wall, back turned towards his friends. “He’d just lie to us again,” “There’s got to be a way to figure out what he’s up to, though,” Corrin insisted. “Oh, there is,” The girls looked at each other and both of them stood up. “Dan, what are you thinking?” “I’m thinking about spying on the spy.” Walking Bunny declared, turning around. “Leave it to me, girls, and trust me, I’ll figure out what he’s doing…one way or another.” -------- “-And that’s why we had to get into your attic,” Marie finished explaining. Ell thought it over for a while. “I see.” There was a bit of silence, which took long enough for Marie’s thoughts to wander, and for her to wonder what was happening to Rachel. Was her friend being interrogated as she just sat here and talked with Ell? She nearly got up to bolt out of the room and find Rachel, when Ell spoke again. “You know, it’s too dangerous for you and Rachel to try and search this House again,” “Alright, so?” The Sekhmet girl grinned. “I think you know what I’m implying,” “You- You want in?” Marie asked, surprised both at the idea of having Ell join the quest, and at the fact that she didn’t realize Ell would want it sooner. “I do. I could help you. This House- This attic- I have access to it when you and your friends do not. If there are as many clues at this place as you claimed, it’s only natural that I should be allowed to help, isn’t it?” Well, it did seem reasonable. “I’ll have to ask my friends,” She said carefully. Ell shrugged. “I understand," The clock began to sound. Marie jumped to her feet, realizing the time. “I should really get going.” “Alright. Good luck,” Her friend said, then added, “I hope Rachel is okay,” “Yeah…me too.” She left Ell’s room and then sprinted out of the House, nearly knocking over both Bailey and Alaisia as they were talking in the hall, nearly forgetting to apologize as she scrambled out the door, and went to go find Rachel. ------- “You want…my help?” She got instantly suspicious. “Why?" “We aren’t going to lie, Rachel,” Fabian sighed. “I’m worried about you and your friends.” “Worried about what? It’s just-“ “It’s a lot more dangerous than you know, Rachel,” Theresa interrupted. “Trust us, he told us everything.” “Exactly as she said,” The housefather said. “It’s dangerous, and you and your friends are not prepared. But if you were with me…if you were on my side…you’d know the truth, and you’d be able to keep your friends safe.” “Is that a threat?!” Fabian sighed again. “It was only a warning.” “Well…I can’t. I won’t. I’d rather stay with my friends through the danger than betray them to be safe. I won’t help you, Fabian. I’m sorry.” To her surprise, he chuckled a little. “Your loyalty and bravery reminds me of my friends, and my own days in Sibuna. They’re valuable traits, but it might do you good to consider the consequences- You can be loyal and brave without risking your life,” Rachel took a deep breath. “That doesn’t seem very likely, does it?” “No, so you’re as foolish as we were too…” “Fabian, face it, Rachel won’t help us,” said Sophie. Fabian shook his head. “There is always a chance that things may change, isn’t there? In any case, Rachel, I wish you and your friends luck, but I must remind you, I am going to do whatever it takes to stop you.” “And Sibuna will do whatever it takes to power through.” He laughed a little bit and shook his head fondly. “Ah, you will see soon enough…now, shall we-“ Fabian stopped, noticing her locket. “May I see that?” “See what?” “The locket, may I see it?” Cautious, Rachel handed it over. “What do you want with it?” When he looked it over, to the surprise of her and to the surprise of, it seemed, the other three girls, his eyes seemed to begin to water. “Where…w-where did you find this locket?” “In Anubis,” Fabian snapped his head up for a moment. “I see…” Then he went back to staring at the locket. “May I keep this?” “Umm…” “You won’t need it. You aren’t the Chosen One…Nina is. And she’s still alive…somewhere…” His voice started shaking. Rachel was caught off guard. “The…Chosen One?” He didn’t reply to her comment, and instead said, “Let’s just get home, you four, it’s getting late.” --------- “So your room-mate was looking for a key?” Patricia asked. Dan nodded. Jerome and Patricia both looked at each other and laughed. “Sound’s familiar, huh Trixie?” She smirked at him before looking back at Dan. “Is that all?” “Yes,” “Alright then. We’re still trying to read this journal, so in the meantime, try to get that key. It may be important.” “Sure,” Jerome noticed something was off. “What’s wrong?” Dan frowned. “What? Nothing…” As Jerome and Patricia kept staring at him, he gave in and said, “I’m just…tired, that’s all.” He was actually feeling a little guilty for tricking his room-mate. “I should go to bed early, I guess.” With a weak smile, he said, “Night,” and left back for the House, ready to go and relax, and get ready to find the key the next day… Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts